Multifrequency EPR, X-band, Q-band, W-band, have been recorded to enable the interpretation of the unusual and very remarkable EPR spectra of this Rhenium compound. The EPR spectra of this system spans nearly one Tesla, and the number of observable transitions depends heavily on frequency. Simulation of the spectra are carried out at several frequencies using advanced simulation routines that take into account high-order effects that are expected for systems with large hyperfine splittings.